everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerisefan03/Character Concept Dump
This is basically descriptions of OC's personality and/or appearance that I've thought of, and haven't used. I might use them to reinvent my very very underdeveloped OC's from when I first started, I might make some new ones or I might not use them at all. But here they are so if I do decide to use them, I know where to find them. Appearances and Personalities # Dark haired girl with big blue eyes who wears her hair in pigtails, round faced, chubby cheeked, and wears jumpers and bows. Very childish and cute. Innocent, and people will litterally do anything to keep her that way. (Possible roles, The Child (I could reinvent Addison), A Wonderlandian, or for irony's sake a villain) # Dark skinned boy with black eyes and neatly combed brown hair. Wears suits most of the time, even to very casual events. Bratty, smart and loves to show it off, throws in some made up things if people don't seem interested enough. (possible roles, the physician in Godfather Death, A Charming, or a neverland mermaid) # Pale skinned redheaded girl who wears her hair in a pixie, She usually wears short skirts, leggings, and turtlenecks, in tones like brown, emerald, or sapphire. She doesn't look like much, but if she wanted to she could definitely kill anyone with hardly a show of effort. (possible roles, a fairy, a Knight of the Round Table, or a prince.) # Boy with lightly tanned skin, grey eyes, and brown hair pulled into a small low ponytail. He usually wears a white leather jacket with black leather sleeves, a white shirt, a black leather belt, white pants, and black leather boots. Strong willed, hard working, bear of a fellow, who really is more like a teddy bear than a grizzly bear usually to other people. (possible roles Captain Hook, a lost boy, the brave little tailor (I need to at the very least update Tyler). Appearances I haven't matched with Personalities yet # Boy who has dark blue hair and eyes, wears thick rectangular black glasses, and a plaid button down shirt. He wears faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and rips. He wears black shoes. (possible roles Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, or a merman) # Boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He wears loose-fitting sweatshirts and gym shorts, with cleats, no matter where he is. (possible roles, a knight, the tin soldier, or the soldier from the tinder box.) # Blonde girl with long waves that reach halfway down her back, tan skin, and onyx eyes. Usually wears a white jacket and a pale pink skirt, with a ton of jewelry (possible roles Tinkerbell, The Temple girl from little mermaid, the diamond sister) Personalities I haven't matched with Appearances yet # Tough, very tough girl, who doesn't need anyone, not even her parents or her family, and sees most emotions as weaknesses and will punch anyone who tells her otherwise. (possible roles, the Toad Sister, Captain Hook, the witch from the Tinderbox, the devil from the snow queen) # Girl who is obsessed with finding things of the past, is kind of a hoarder, and loves to keep things perfect, polished, and clean. (possible roles, The Ghost of Christmas past (I need to reinvent or at least update Pepper) Constance de Bonacieux from the three musketeers) Category:Subpages